Reincarnation Redone!
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: Thanks to Hitsu-taicho for allowing me to make a re edit of his. Pretty much same sum: 2 and a half years after the winter war, and Hitsugaya's death, Ichigo and Rukia found his reincarnation again. Rated M to be safe.
1. Die Today, Live 2 and a half years later

**Chapter 1: Die Today, Live Two And A Half Years Later...**

"Damnit!" Ichigo cursed as he killed the seventh hollow. It was nothing but a freezing tundra in Karakura town today, and that was not good for our fellow shinigami. Ichigo and Rukia, who have married just recently within the past four months, were now the proud captain and lieutenants of division 10 of soul society. After the tragic war almost three years ago, much of the shinigami were killed, and their forces were spread to thin. Many of the captains and their lieutenants found themselves working harder on cleaning up hollows from places than paper work, even though progress grew a bit better after time passed. Even for Ichigo and Rukia, killing hollow after hollow was tiring as it was even now. Today felt different however. There was something about the blizzard itself that seemed unusual, let alone the hollow activity. Normally the hollows wouldn't even dream of missing out on a chance to eat another soul, but there was something in the blizzard itself that seemed to be attracting all the vast number of hollows.

"Where the hell are they all coming from?!" Ichigo yelled to Rukia. Even though she was running right next to him, the blizzard gave off a menacing howl as they kept going deeper into it, making it feel like the average volume of sound being nothing more than a mere pebble hitting against a rock. Rukia just gave him an annoyed stare before looking back ahead.

"Quit complaining." She stammered. "It's just a bit of cold weather, what's the problem?"

"Easy for you to say!" He complained back. "Your use to the fricken cold, I'm not!" He stammered.

"Look if you keep complaining, your sleeping right back on the couch!" Rukia shouted back, causing Ichigo to go into a more panicked expression.

"Ok, that was not even close to funny, you shouldn't joke about things like that! You know how the pull-out-bed always gives me back problems!" Ichigo said worriedly. Before the ongoing banter between the two could continue, they looked ahead of themselves as they heard the shrill cries of a child. "Did you hear that?" Ichigo asked, even though he was sure Rukia would agree. As expected, Rukia nodded yes.

"It's close, I can sense the hollows up ahead!" Rukia statted as she began to run ahead of Ichigo.

"Hey, wait up!" Ichigo demanded as he began to pick up the pace. The two felt as the harsh rush of the blizzard snow blow back against their faces. They could tell wherever they were heading towards they were getting towards the source of the strange blizzard, seeing how it only grew stronger the deeper they went into it. Along the way they even had to deal with hollows, although they were nothing more than mere plain hollows who were capable of being killed in one blow, wasting no time to find the source of the child's screaming. Finally, after much trecking through the snow, they came upon a large tree completely covered with snow. Around the tree were large hollows, all smashing at the tree as if trying to get inside. There was no doubt that whoever was inside of it. They easily dispatched the hollows before regrouping again.

"Someone's inside." Rukia commented, feeling around the tree as if to find an opening. It didn't take much work before she pushed through a somewhat thick wall of snow, pulling some snow out as the light peered inside the dark hollow tree. Rukia's eyes perked up a bit as she found a small child shivering inside the tree. What really caught her intrest was seeing the white hair on the boy's head, and a tint of light blue in his eyes. The boy looked terrified as he looked at Rukia, only surprising Rukia more as she realized he could see her.

"Hey Rukia, did you find anything in there?" Ichigo asked, noticing how Rukia was blocking the entrance and view of the inside of the tree.

"Yeah, a little kid. He can see me though." Rukia replied, surprising Ichigo. Ichigo simply looked around the snowy blizzard, feeling two things at the current time: uneasiness, and familiarness. It wasn't the fact the kid could see him that caused him the uneasiness, it was the fact that the kid was all alone by himself. He walked around the tree a bit, not sure what to be looking for, only that he felt like something should be there. The familiarness came from the fact the cold didn't exactly feel like regular cold, it was more like a cold that came from riatsu, but the strange part was he only knew of one person with a cold riatsu like this. He came to a stop though as he gazed at the horror of what he saw: Burried in the snow were two average looking adults, with blood covered around them as well. They were right next to each other, assuming they were the kid's parents.

"Oh no..." Ichigo whispered to himself. "Rukia, I think you should come look at this." Ichigo said. Rukia looked back out, feeling a sense of uneasiness in his voice, knowing that something was wrong.

"Wait right here, I'll be right back." Rukia said, as she backed out of the tree. Rukia walked around the tree until she saw Ichigo, standing over the dead corpses. "Oh dear..." She commented as well. Both of them looked at each other, feeling depressed about what happened. They both could tell that the kid's parents were most likely hiding the kid as they escaped from the hollows, although as to whether or not they could see the hollows as well remained a mystery. "What are we going to do then? We can't just leave him here." Rukia said concerned.

"Well then what do...uh oh..." Ichigo stated, looking behind Rukia with a more concerned and worried look. Rukia looked behind her before her eyes widened seeing the saddened face on the kid. His lips quivered as he whimpered a bit, still shivering as well. Even though the snow went up to his knees, being only as high as Rukia's foot to her knee, he began walking over slowly, stopping for a moment as he shivered again, then took another step. As he got to Rukia though, Rukia quickly kneeled and grabbed him as she saw him beginning to fall. He looked back with tears rolling down his eyes before he began to cry into Rukia's kimono.

"Oh, there there..." Rukia cooed a bit, rubbing the back of kid's head softly. The both of them felt sorry for the young boy, considering they both felt some form of abandonment once in their lives. For Ichigo, it would be when he lost his mother to Grande Fissher, and for Rukia, it would be when Hisana was forced to abandon her for her own good. She loved finding out about her sister and never resented her in the least for doing so, but she still wished she could've learned more about Hisana before she died. Ichigo simply looked back at the corpses, squeezing his fists in anger. He gritted his teeth at the thought that one of the hollows he killed used to be the kid's parents before they were transformed into hollows as well. He looked back though as he heard the kid sneezing again, beginning to shiver as he through his arms around himself.

"He's going to freeze to death if we leave him out here." Rukia said worriedly as she wrapped him around in her kimono, holding onto him somewhat tightly to warm him up.

"Let's take him back home with us Rukia. There's no way we can abandon him out here." Ichigo replied. Rukia nodded as the two of them suddenly flashed stepped away from the scene. They instantly reappeared at their tall house, quickly grabbing the key's in Ichigo's kimono's pockets and unlocking the door. The two of them rushed inside and slammed the door tightly, keeping the cold from crawling in with them. Ichigo sighed a bit relieved to be out of the blizzard before looking back at the small kid cuddled in Rukia's kimono, who was sitting on the couch at the time, continuing to whimper as tears continued to roll down his eyes.

"So what do we do?" Ichigo asked, concerned. "You know more hollows will just come for him if we send him away..." Ichigo added. Rukia simply stared a bit at the small child, feeling the same worry and sorrow for the small kid as Ichigo was, and knew that he had a point. Simply sending him to an orphanage or something would only bring bad luck to others since it would attract hollows to come for him. Rukia closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in through her nose before letting out a quiet yet long sigh, then looked back at Ichigo.

"You know...there is one idea I do have..." Rukia said, looking back at the kid.

"Well? What is it?" Ichigo asked, wanting to hear something good as of now. To be honest, any kind of good news would have satisfied him to hear. He was completely crushed to know about all that had happened, and esspecially after they realized they had the deceased captain in Rukia's arms at the time.

"Well...you know how we've talked about having a child and everything..." Rukia began. Ichigo didn't need her to finish her sentence as he knew what she was going to say. It was true that they wanted to have their first child within a few years. However, they both thought, their friends and family esspecially, thought they needed practice first in how to raise a child, considering they would be the shinigami parents of a kid as well. Ichigo just sighed a bit as he sat next to Rukia, resting one around her shoulder as he gently pulled her head closer till she leaned it against his chest.

"Yeah, I get it Rukia." Ichigo said, smiling a bit, even though he was still worried about the kid himself. Neither of them could tell if it was true, but if they didn't know any better, they would've thought that the kid resembled Hitsugaya in a lot more ways than one. The only problem was that neither of them knew if it was true. They did know about reincarnation and everything, but to simply think it was real and that this was Hitsugaya was another big thing, especially after what happened during the winter war............

__________________________________________________________________________

_**Flashback.....**_

_The shinigami were all wounded and tired of their intensive war they've been under with the arracnar and espada. Many shinigami who were wounded were even still fighting as the others rested. So far, many arracnar, and only one espada had been defeated so far, yet the sheer strength and number of those remaining seemed endless and tiring. Hitsuguya flew back towards Kira to check up on Momo, hearing about her somewhat fatal wound. As he got there, he gave a small smile as he saw she was already back on her feet, seeming to be well and living._

_"Well well, looks like your doing fine." He commented. Momo smiled a bit, although she was deeply concerned with the wounds that had covered all over Hitsugaya's body. He was bleeding profusely all around, esspecially from the head. He was even slouching forward a bit as he continued to stand, just showing that standing itself was making him somewhat tiresome. And yet she was deeply happy, happy to see that her old friend was alright as well. Even as she was healed she could feel as Hitsuguya was losing riatsu constantly as he continued to fight the 3rd espada, and yet he still won. _

_"I wish I could say the same to you." She replied, jokingly. They both just chuckled a bit, happy that each other was ok. Their enjoyment was short lived however, as shinigami and arracnar alike stopped in their places. A massive spiritual pressure had filled the vicinity of the fake Karakura town, all emanating from one point. All eyes turned to where the large flame had just dissipated, revealing the three most powerful people who were responsible for the catastrophe: Tousen, Gin, and especially, Aizen. Hitsuguya looked back as he heard Momo shaking her Zanpakto. At first he thought she was scared about the sudden predicament. But as he looked deep into her black filled pupils, he saw hatred and anger in her eyes, continuing to grit her teeth tighter by the second. His eyes widened as he knew what she was planning._

_"Momo no!" Hitsugaya yelled. The sound didn't even reach her ears as she was already headed towards Aizen. "Damn it!" He cursed to himself. Still in his bankai state from earliar, he quickly rushed towards her, trying to stop her from fighting someone he knew she couldn't beat. He thought it was foolish of her to try to kill someone as strong as Aizen, but considering all that's happened to her he could understand why. Gin stretched his arms as he inhaled deeply before letting out a long drawn out sigh._

_"Ahhh, that was a rather refreshing sauna." Gin joked. He looked curiously upon the sight of Momo charging right at them. "Well well, looks like an old friend of yours is coming to say hi." Gin commented. Aizen simply smirked at the sight of his old lieutenant coming towards him, knowing she wanted revenge for all he did._

_"AIIIIIZEEEEEEEEEEN!" She shouted in fury, screaming to the top of her lungs. With no hesitation, she shot out a firry orb from her blade, practically the size of the sword itself, straight towards Aizen. _

_"Shit..."" Hitsugaya cursed to himself silently, knowing the minute she was going to attack she would die varily soon after. Aizen simply retained the same calm expression even as the orb came closer, seeming to grow in size with less distance. He simply held out his hand in front of him just as the orb was about to strike. Momo looked at it in disbelief. It wasn't that she wasn't expecting it to have a large affect, it was the fact it still retained it's orb like shape as Aizen touched it with his own hand._

_"My my, it seems you've been rather busy training recently, Momo. And here I thought you would miss me after all the time I've been away." Aizen said, raising the orb as it aimed straight towards her. With a simply flick of his finger, the orb burst through the sound barrier itself as it shot out at Hinamori. She didn't even have time to react at the incredible speed, and it exploded on impact. Smoke scattered all around as the explosion went off. Hitsugaya's eyes widened in fear, sensing Momo's riatsu dwindling down, practically a spark of it left. He gasped inside as he saw Momo's sword dropping down, shortly after Momo herself._

_"NOOOOO!" He shouted, bursting straight towards her. She only dropped a few feet before Hitsuguya caught her in both his arms. As soon as he did, he looked at her in endless sorrow, seeing blood dripping from her mouth and head. "Momo..." He said quietly, still in deep fear. There was no response for a few seconds until Momo opened her eyes only a fourth of the way, her vision hazy as if the area was coated in a fog._

_"H...Hitsu...gaya..." She said with pain in her voice. Hitsugaya felt a bit of relief as he saw she was alright, although felt a bit of discourage as he saw a tear rolling down her face. "S...S...Sorry..." She added sheepishly. The little small reunion between the two didn't last long however, as Hitsuguya quickly glared back in rage, seeing Aizen standing a few feet behind him._

_"You bastard!" He yelled in anger, even as Aizen remained the same cocky attitude he had been the entire time._

_"Such a good reunion. Too bad neither of you will live long enough to cherish the moment." Aizen said calmly, pointing his index finger and middle finger towards Hitsugaya and Momo. Hitsugaya's eyes widened, knowing what the Ex-Captain was about to do. "Hado # 90: _**Kurohitsugi** (黒棺, _Black Coffin_)." _Aizen said emotionlessly. Hitsugaya looked all around him as he saw a giant black structure beginning to form around him. He looked back at Momo, feeling a weak tugging on his kimono._

_"P-Please...get away from here..." She said, somewhat beg fully. Hitsugaya starred into her eyes as he saw sadness. Sadness, not from the fact she would die, but the fact if Hitsugaya didn't leave, he would be dead to. Even with the saddened plea, Hitsugaya simply smiled a bit, wiping away one of the tears that formed in Momo's eyes and rolled down her cheek._

_"I'll never abandon you." He said, solemnly. Momo's heart ached as Hitsugaya wrapped his ice cold wings around her. Momo screamed in depression, knowing what he was doing: He was going to wrap her around in the wings to protect her from the hado spell. She cried even more as she saw the ice wings beginning to wrap around her head, and beginning to cover her view of Hitsugaya. What depressed her even more was seeing the blackness finally surrounding the two of them, and spears beginning to close in on Hitsugaya. Even at this though, he simply smiled as he gave out a wave that made her heart creek in agony: goodbye. Right when the wings had completely covered Momo's eyes went blank as she heard the blood curdling screaming of Hitsugaya, and the clacking of the spears that tried to penetrate through the icy wing._

_"HITSUGAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted in torment, feeling the life of her only friend slipping away into nothingness. She suddenly squealed a tiny bit as she felt herself dropping, knowing Hitsugaya's body was dropping from the air. She couldn't help herself as tears passed down her eyes, even as she tried pushing her way out of the wings. But it didn't bring her fear though, it brought her hope. If the wings were still there, then he would most likely be alive! Or at least what Momo told herself. But to her dismay, horror pierced her heart as she saw the spirit particles of the wings beginning to dissipate, allowing light to luminate through the hollowed wings. As more of it began to clear, she froze as she saw Hitsugaya's face, covered in blood, as well as multiple wounds. All shinigami eyes fell to the two falling bodies in the sky, feeling the riatsu of one of them completely disappear. Momo simply remained silent and frozen as her body continued dropping, seeing more and more spirit particles of Hitsugaya's wings beginning to dissipate._

_"This can't be happening..." She thought to herself, still in horror. "This is not real. This is just a nightmare, it can't be real!" She kept saying to herself. Even as her thoughts of hope remained, everything that was left of it shattered as spirit particles began to dissipate from Hitsugaya's body, starting to his feet. As he dropped, she noticed how his arms were stretched out, as if he was floating in the air itself._

_"Hitsugaya..." She whispered, moving her hand towards one of his. She felt as if she could wake him up by simply touching him, bring him back from the brink of death itself. But before her touch could reach the young captain's skin, she simply grabbed air as his arms had dissipated as well. "Why..." she finally asked. She wanted to know why he would risk his own life to save hers. Ever since they met, they were friends. They both entered the shinigami academy, and eventually graduated. And since then, she's felt like nothing to a burden to everyone except to Hitsugaya. She couldn't tell if it was the light itself, but she could see a small driblet of water rolling down Hitsugaya's face, before his entire body had finally dissipated into nothingness, leaving only his clothes, and his Zanpakto, that continued to fall to the ground without effort. _

_"Why didn't you leave?" She asked, still in a paralyzed like state. She didn't even notice for a bit as someone grabbed her. She could feel herself losing consiousness as she dropped. During the entire scene as well, the three Ex-Shinigami simply watched._

_  
"Such a pity to waste his life for a girl." Gin commented with his usual fox faced expression._

_"Even as an enemy, his intentions were noble." Tousen also commented. Aizen simply smirked a bit, knowing that if the shinigami were all in such a week state, killing them would be a waste of time completely. He could feel victory within his own fingers. But as such a pleasure came, it quickly disappeared as he felt the sudden riatsu. The three shinigami looked a few miles away, somewhat surprised as they saw a huge garganta opening. From within it, they could see Ichigo and the gang, all standing there, ready to fight. Reinforcements had arrived._

_It took awhile before Momo could finally regain consiousness. Her sight was blurry a bit as she saw someone was holding her, looking down at her. What's more, she could feel a tear drop fall onto her cheek, even though it wasn't even hers. Finally, as her vision cleared, she saw Matsumoto looking down at her, smiling even as tears continued to roll down her eyes. It took her a few moments before she suddenly remembered everything that happened. She through her around Matsumoto tightly, crying into her shoulders._

_"H-He's gone..." She cried. Matsumoto simply returned the hugged, stroking Momo's hair as she let tears continue to roll down her cheek as well. "I-It's all my fault...It's my fault that he's dead!" Momo cried out. Matsumoto simply held her by the shoulders as she looked back at her in the face._

_"You shouldn't' say things like that. None of it is true." Matsumoto replied, even though tears continued to roll down her face as well. "He...He was a captain that would do anything to save others. What had happened was not your doing. You are not to blame. This is Aizen's fault, do you hear me?" Matsumoto stated before Momo simply hugged her tightly again. _

_"Y-Yes it is...I was to angry to let my judgment get the better of me. I thought for a moment if I tried hard enough with my strength I could actually kill A-Aizen...but I was wrong...and now...now Hitsugaya's dead..." She cried. Matsumoto simply rested Momo's head on her shoulders as she cried. She knew she would be in too much self pity to be reasoned with, much less calm down. Even she was upset about the dead Captain, even though she knew nothing would bring him back. The two of them knew that what had happened has happened:They both knew exactly what had happened to Hitsugaya: He was officially dead._

_**-End**_

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo and Rukia simply continued to look down at the child, knowing full well it was no doubt Hitsugaya's reincarnation. The day he left many of the shinigami were left in tears for awhile, esspecially for Matsumoto, Momo, and Ukitake, although he was the only one who tried not to show it. They both knew they would never even consider getting rid of the very kid who used to be Hitsugaya, especially after all that had happened to his parents. They simply comforted him as he continued to cry into Rukia's kimono.

"You don't need to worry." Rukia cooed, stroking his head. "Your safe now." Ichigo simply rested his arm on the small child's shoulders, comfortingly. "We should bring him to the soul society tomorrow." Rukia added, catching Ichigo's attention.

"You plan on keeping him, don't you?" He asked. Rukia just made a somewhat irritated face.

"What? You have a problem?" Rukia sneered back. Ichigo grinned as he shook his head.

"No, I like the idea. But we should give him a different name. The last we need is people thinking Hitsugaya came back from the grave itself...so to speak." Ichigo commented. Rukia looked down at the sniffling child in thought for a moment. He knew that Ichigo had a point. The last thing anyone wanted was to hear rumors about Hitsugaya coming back to life after so long, not to mention the fact it would only scare the child himself to hear he was supposedly dead. She tried thinking of different names to call him, but the part that annoyed her was Ichigo's selective nickname of Toshiro. It took her a moment before she blinked a bit happily, having a decision.

"I got it." Rukia stated, catching Ichigo's attention. "Why not Shiro?" She asked. It took Ichigo a moment to realize where she got the name from, mostly from the fact he hadn't used it in so long since the captain's death, not wanting to upset the child in any way possible. He grinned a bit as he nodded, agreeing to the suggestion that was made.

"I like it alot." He replied. Rukia smiled a bit before the two of them looked back down, hearing the small snoring of the innocent child. Rukia smiled a bit as she slowly walked upstairs with Ichigo, into the spare bedroom for guests. She gently and carefully set the child down on the bed, tucking him in as she did.

"Goodnight, little Shiro." Rukia said, before kissing him a bit on the forehead. As soon as she was done, she walked back with Ichigo, closing the door a bit behind them, before entering their room. "You know it's going to be a little bit tricky raising a kid, are you sure your up to it?" Rukia asked as she went to the bed. Ichigo just smirked.

"I wouldn't even let it pass for a second, especially after what he's been through." Ichigo replied, going into the bed as well. They both kissed each other goodnight as they both fell blissfully asleep, knowing that they would have a long day tomorrow. First they would have to go to the Soul Society to show everyone, then go on a bit of shopping for some things for Shiro's bedroom. It had been probably about two hours before the sound of little feet could be heard walking around the floors. Even when the door creaked open, it woke up neither, Ichigo, nor Rukia. Shiro, still a bit saddened and scared of all that's happened, walked to the side of the bed Rukia was on, starring at her with tear filled eyes that simply rolled down his face. Rukia squinted her eyes a bit before opening them slowly. Her eyes suddenly opened completely as she saw Shiro looking right at her, standing right next to bed. His height just barely reached to the top of Rukia's head when she was laying down.

"Shiro!" She said, quietly and surprised as she leaned up on the bed, turning on a lamp light near her. Ichigo groaned a bit before yawning, rubbing his eyes as he leaned up as well.

"What's go..." His sentence was cut short as he suddely saw Shiro standing next to Rukia.

"What's wrong Shiro?" Rukia asked. Shiro simply remained silent a bit before the two could hear the little boy whimpering a bit as tears rolled down his eyes. Rukia simply smiled a tiny bit as she gently picked up Shiro from under his arms, setting him down between herself and Ichigo. "You wanna sleep with us tonight?" She asked curiously with a warn smile. Shiro simply sniffled as he leaned against Rukia a bit, closing his eyes soon after. "I wonder what's scaring him so much." Rukia asked, although she had a feeling she knew what was wrong. Ichigo just shrugged as he patted Shiro's head.

"M-Mommy...daddy...d-dey..." They heard Shiro cry out. They both were a bit surprised, haring Shiro's voice for the first time. As expected it was small like any two or three year old's voice would be, yet they were still sorry for what had happened. They knew full well they ended up killing his parents, whether or not they had a choice, esspecially since they were turned into hollows. It was because of them that Shiro was now alone in the world, without any other family at all.

"Poor little guy..." Ichigo commented. Rukia sighed a bit, somewhat happy, seeing how Shiro trusted them enough to come to them when he was sad.

"You don't need to worry Shiro." Rukia said, getting the sniffling boy's attention as he looked back up. "You won't be all alone. We'll take care of you from now on, and no one is going to hurt you." She commented, leaning the child's head against her chest. Shiro simply yawned a tiny bit before he fell asleep, resting his head on Rukia. Seeing how he was now secure and sleeping, she gently tucked Shiro into the covers near her, turning off the lamp light she turned on earlier. Both parents smiled a bit as they gently put an arm around Shiro's head, before leaning down to sleep as well.

"Good Night Shiro." They both said, before embracing silent slumber...

___________________________________________________________________________

**Phewfta! That was quite a chapter. I'd like to thank Hitsu-taicho or whoever (sorry i suck at memory and names X( ) for giving me permission to make a re-edited version of his Reincarnation fanfic. As said before in my other redone fic, i suck at imagination, although it is amazing when it is something all my own. To match up with Hitsu's work, I'm going to have rather longer chapters than I'm used to, although I got to warn cause of that, updates will be a bit longer between chaps, but don't worry! I promise to make them just as good as his, and please review, it motivates me to write either more or faster updates, AND NO FLAMMING!**


	2. The Before And After Affect

**Chapter 2: The Before And After Effect**

Rukia yawned a bit, stretching as she leaned up from the bed. She scratched the back of her head a bit, still half asleep. It took her a moment before she remembered everything that had happened. She looked around the bed, noticing how Ichigo and Shiro were gone already. She sighed a bit, assuming that they had already gotten up for the day. She stretched one more time happily as she put her feet into her slippers, as well as her house robe. As she walked out to the hallway, she noticed how the hall way seemed particularly warmer. She tried shrugging it off as she walked towards the bathroom, only noticing how it only got increasingly warmer as she did. Just a few feet away from the door, she let out a small gasp as she saw it already opening. When it was finally opened, she had to use all her strength to keep from bursting out laughing at the sight: Ichigo was completely soaked, wearing only pants, with soap in his hair, and seeing Shiro walking out from right behind him, wet as well, also wrapped up in a towel.

"Oh my god, your lucky Renji isn't here to see this..." She commented, putting her hand to her lips to silence the chuckling.

"That's what happens when he's too scared to take a bath by himself. He splashed water everywhere." Ichigo replied, scratching his head as some of the soap bubbles dripped off. Rukia simply smiled as she squatted down to Shiro's hieght.

"Good morning little Shiro." Rukia greeted. Shiro just blinked a bit as if looking confused. Ichigo simply chuckled as he looked down at him.

"Remember what we call mommy?" Ichigo asked.

"Mid get?" Shiro asked, looking up at him. Rukia looked down a bit, embarassed by the fact Ichigo had told him to call her by the very nickname, not only that she hates, but the very same one he thought of himself. Shiro blinked a bit curiously as Rukia pulled the towel a bit over his head, blind folding him. He simply looked around as he was blind folded, then jumped as a startled smack was heard, followed by a crash to the floor. He looked back as he saw Rukia taking the towel off of him, picking him up after. He looked back towards the floor as he saw Ichigo completely knocked out on the floor as his leg twitched in pain, and a large bump on the head. "What happened to him?" He asked, worriedly. Rukia simply leaned his head softly on her shoulder.

"Oh, daddy just had a little accident and fell. C'mon, time for breakfast." She sttated, walking down stairs. As she walked into the living room however to go into the kitchen, she stopped in surprise and shock as she saw the outside. "Hey Ichigo, I think you should come look at this right now!" Rukia yelled through the house, in a somewhat serious tone. Ichigo moaned a bit in pain as he pushed himself off the ground, walking downstairs to see what the entire commotion was about.

"What is it?" He asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Notice anything about the outside?" She asked, in a somewhat serious tone. Ichigo looked outside, blinking a bit in confusion. There was nothing wrong with the outside. The sun was shinning, the skys were blue as usual, the grass the green, the...Ichigo stopped thinking to himself as he realized what he just said. Wait a minute, grass? He thought to himself again, jogging towards the window. Sure enough, as he thought, it was green and sunny outside. There wasn't even a single trace of snow ouside. He found it strange however, how there wasn't any melted snow what so ever.

"Where the heck is all the snow?" Ichigo stammered surprised. Rukia gave him a semi fake cough a bit to grab his attention. Ichigo looked back to see her eyes shifting back and forth towards Shiro. It took him a moment before he remembered. If anything, most likely out of fear, he created the snow storm so as to hide himself from the hollows that were attacking him. "Err...nevermind what I said. Anyway, lets grab some breakfast." Ichigo said, quickly changing the subject as to not upset Shiro. Rukia just rolled her eyes at Ichigo's additude as she walked into the kitchen. Still holding Shiro, she opened the fridge, looking at the stock of fridged foods.

"So, anything you want in particular Shiro?" She asked. She looked back as she saw Shiro pointing to something. She grew a bit surprised as she saw it was slices of watermelons they had. She grinned a bit as she knew how Hitsugaya always liked the watermelons if any foods. She grabbed one of the slices as she closed the fridge soon after. She handed the fruit to Shiro as she set him down in one of the kitchen chairs, then looked for something in the cubards and shelves to see what else they had to eat. She looked back as she heard one of the chairs moving at the table, seeing Ichigo sitting as he was eating a bowl of cereal. "Oh no, you off." Rukia deemed, pointing at Ichigo. Ichigo just gave her a depressed look.

"What? Why?!" He complained.

"Cause your still dripping wet from the bath you gave Shiro." Rukia replied, pulling out a box of cereal herself. Ichigo just looked at her unvelievably before looking at Shiro then back at her.

"But he's wet too!" Ichigo commented, pointing. Rukia simply smirked as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, but he's cuter." Rukia reased, as she began eating the bowl of cereal. The rest of the morning pretty much consisted of eating. After that Ichigo and Rukia both had their showers taken and then got dressed. Ever since being accepted as a captain of one of the 13 divisions, Ichigo always had to come to come to the Soul Society in his new captain's robe. Rukia was given special permission to place herself in the same division as her husband, and was promoted to lieutenant as well because of it. As soon as that was done, Rukia brought Shiro's clothes back down from the bathroom, getting dressed soon after. She looked back towards the stairs as she heard Ichigo walking down, just putting his arm through one of the captain sleeves. She was a bit curious as she kept seeing him wearing the captain shirt everyday, it just made her feel like he was already dead. And as for Shiro, she found it somewhat interesting to see that he was wearing a white shirt and black pants. She couldn't really make out anything that he wore, mostly because of the snow outside.

"Say Shiro?" Rukia started, getting his attention as he looked up to her.

"What?" He replied.

"Why are you scared of taking a bath by yourself?" She asked.

"Cause I'm afwaid da watew might fweeze me." Shiro replied with a scared look. Rukia just gave a soft smile as she patted his head gently.

"Why would you think that Shiro?" Ichigo asked, somewhat curious about what started his fear.

"Cause one time I put my hand in da water, it fwoze, and my hand almost did too." Shiro replied. Ichigo and Rukia both looked at each other somewhat surprised. It wasn't the fact that he could actually freeze the water entirely, considering who he used to be, it was the fact that he was able to do it at such a young age that got them completely surprised. But, not wanting to stress the young child, they both simply shrugged it off as Rukia picked up Shiro, setting him on her shoulders in a piggy back formation.

"You shouldn't worry Shiro, it was probably a bad dream. After all, you didn't freeze when Ichigo gave you a bath now did he?" Rukia commented. Shiro simply put his chin down on her head at this. Ichigo just smirked a bit as he opened the door. As if on que, a large senkai gate grew from the ground as well , connecting the borders between the two worlds.

"Last one in is a midget!" Ichigo joked, jogging into the portal. Rukia gritted her teeth at this as she quickly took off after him.

"For the last time I'm not a midget!" Rukia yelled. Shiro giggled a bit from this as he looked back at the path. He blinked a bit curiously seeing the two lights coming from where he just came from, and the one he was heading towards. He was a bit curious as to where this strange place was currently, but as to why they were going to wherever was an even bigger question to him.

Shiro simply stared on straight ahead as he saw the light growing at the end, indicating that they were finally out. Once he crossed through the end of the border, light enveloped him brightly as he closed his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry from the light for a few seconds before his vision cleared. Once he could see normally, he gasped at the sight of a large looking fortress like castle place with many different buildings attached to it.

"Welcome to the Seritei squirt. Hey Rukia, where'd you think we should go first?" Ichigo asked a bit curiously.

"Well...let's start with Ukitake first and work up from there." Rukia replied. Shiro blinked curiously as he looked back at Rukia.

"Who's Kitake?" Shiro asked curiously. Rukia simply chuckled a bit as she held him in her arms again as the two of them began to walk towards one of the buildings.

"It's Ukitake, and...just think of him as your grandpa." Rukia answered...

__________________________________________________________________________________

At the time, Ukitake was writing in his office. Even though he was the least to show it, deep down he was torn from the loss of the old Captain, even though everyone could tell. No matter what he did, people could tell he was really torn as much as everyone else was. He didn't really have the same happy look he used to, even if he did smile every now and then. It was just from the look of it that there was something different in the way he smiled as of now that wasn't normal. His work was put to a pause as he looked back at the door, unnecesary to expect a knock on the door as he could sense the coming riatsu. But the part he found strange about was the mysterious third riatsu he was sensing. Nevertheless, he didn't lose track of what he was doing as he heard the door knocking.

"Come in." He replied to it. As expected, he saw Ichigo walking in with his usual laid back kinda smile. "Ah, Ichigo, what news do you have this time?" He asked a bit curiously.

"Why do you assume I have any type of news for you?" He asked, even though he knew he did anyway.

"Because you usually just barge into the door without even knocking anyway unless it's important." Ukitake replied. Ichigo just chuckled a bit as he scratched his head, knowing that he had a point. When he went back to think about it, he found it humorous that he had no idea that he always knocked first unless he had something really important to ask him.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, we got something to show you today. Our son." Ichigo stated. causing Ukitake's eyes to widen in surprise.

"A son? I never knew you two had..." Ukitake started, even though it was growing a somewhat nervous and embarassed look on Ichigo's face.

"No no no, I mean one we adopted. Just yesterday." He quickly commented, not wanting Ukitake to finish the sentence.

"Oh, well...can I see him?" He asked. Ichigo nodded as he looked back towards the door.

"You can come in now Rukia." Ichigo said. There was a bit of silence for a few seconds before Ukitake and Ichigo saw Rukia walking into the room. Ukitake took a moment before he saw the little figure holding tightly onto Rukia's leg from behind her. The little boy just inched his head out to look at Ukitake who was still at his desk, before hiding behind his Rukia's leg again.

"Interesting..." Ukitake whispered to himself as he walked around the desk, squatting down to the boy's hieght. He could easily tell just from gazing into the boy's eyes themself that he was the deceased captain.

"Ukitake, meet our son Shiro. Shiro, meet grandpa." Ichigo stated. As before, Shiro took only a small peek at Ukitake who was offering him a smile before hiding behind Rukia again.

"It's ok Shiro, you don't have to be shy." Rukia said comfortively, kneeling down to Shiro's hieght.

"Trust us sport, Ukitake wouldn't be able to work much before passing out anyway." Ichigo added. Ukitake just rolled his eyes a bit at the comment before searching his pockets. Rukia and Ichigo looked as they saw Ukitake digging through his kimono. They blinked a bit curiously as they saw him pull out some sort of candy from his pockets, which caught Shiro's attention quickly.

"Here Shiro, it's watermelon flavored." Ukitake offered, holding the candy in the palm of his hand to the child. Shiro simply stared at the man's hand for a few seconds, wondering if it was a good idea. He was still nervous about all the people he might have met here, and this iss one of the first people who's ever offered him something. Still shaking a bit, he slowly reached his hand over to the piece of candy taking it carefully before pulling his arm quickly away from him, unwrapping the wrapper around the candy. "See? Everything is fine." Ukitake stated, wanting to keep the young child from getting upset.

"Shiro, what do you say?" Rukia asked, reminding the boy to thank him. Shiro simply paused for a moment as he looked back at Ukitake before nodding. Rukia simply sighed a bit as she patted Shiro's head. "Sorry Ukitake, he hasn't really talked to anyone else aside from us." Rukia stated. Ukitake simply nodded as he stood again and walked back to his desk, sitting in his chair.

"It's alright. I'm actually glad you brought him here and everything, but do you mind if we chatted privately for a minute?" Ukitake asked. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other with a questioning look before nodding to one another.

"Hey Shiro, could you wait in the hall for a minute?" Rukia asked. Shiro smiled a bit as he nodded, eating the piece of candy as he did. As soon as he walked out to the hall, Rukia gently closed the door behind him, esspecially since he'd be to small to reach the handle to pull the door closed. Shiro looked back while continuing to suck on the watermelon flavored piece of candy before sitting down on the floor next to the wall. As he waited for whatever his parents were discussing, he looked around the halls, noticing how it was quiet for quite a large place.

_"Shiro..."_ A voice spoke out. Shiro's attention immediately looked back down the empty hallways before looking back at the door, wondering if he heard something from inside. "_Shiro..." _A voice spoke out agian. This time, Shiro could easily tell the voice was coming from down the hallway. He blinked a bit curiously to himself as he began walking down the hallway, almost forgetting the fact he was suppose to be waiting out in the hall...

________________________________________________________________________________

"And when we found them, they were already dead." Rukia stated, finishing her explanation in the office.

"We couldn't just leave him there or else his own power might've froze him to death." Ichigo added.

"Hmm...I can understand that but what course of action to you plan on taking as of now?" Ukitake asked, raising a brow. Rukia and Ichigo just both looked at each other now, knowing what he meant. He wasn't talking anything about how to take care of Shiro, it was what to do about his powers.

"Well, we don't really know that much actually. We only know for the time being that his powers are stable and only act up if he's really really upset." Rukia replied.

Ukitake leaned back in his chair as he took everything in at once to understand the situation. They would deffinitely have problems as far as what to do with Shiro's abilities if he was had already progressed a huge blizzard on his own at his current age. To be able to produce a giant blizzard of such a size, and to be only the age of about two and a half, his riatsu growth would be substantial if it ever reached it's maximum potential.

The other concern they had to deal with was what to do with Shiro now. He could easily tell, based off the idea the proud parents had, that they would gladly take care of him. However, even as they do, there would most likely be a large amount of hollow activity around Shiro due to his large riatsu growth, not to mention the fact they would already be large targets with Rukia's and Ichigo's added riatsu. He smiled a bit as he nodded his head calmly, thinking of an idea.

"Ok I have an idea. You should continue living as normally as possible for the time being, but once he reaches a good age, I wish to start trainning the boy again in the ways of being a shinigami." Ukitake stated. Both, Rukia and Ichigo, blinked a bit curious at this. Was it really a good idea for them to be trainning their son in being a shinigami? As if reading their minds, Ukitake smiled as he continued, "Of course, even though you both may be worried about how he reacts to this, you must understand that even so, he will see you two as shinigamis, and more so over, he'll know about hollows as well." Rukia and Icihgo took a quick glance towards each other before nodding in agreement.

"Ok, we understand." Ichigo commented.

"Why don't we bring him back in now? He must be bored waiting out there on his own." Ukitake suggested.

"I'll go get him." Rukia said as she walked towards the door. But once she opened it, she gasped in shock, which Ichigo and Ukitake noticed with concern.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Shiro's gone!" Rukia said worriedly. Ichigo's eyes widened as he rushed towards the door as well, only to find it an empty hallway.

"Where could he be?" Ichigo asked, worriedly.

"I don't think he could have gotten that far for someone his size. Besides, I'm sure he wouldn't even be able to open a door at his hieght as well." Ukitake commented.

"Well where are do the hallways lead to?" Ichigo asked, somewhat worried. Ukitake rubbed his chin a bit as he went into thought, before a smile appeared which confused the two parents.

"Well, let's just say he's going to run into an old friend..."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Matsumoto sighed a bit as she looked at her finally finished paper work. Ever since the passing of her one and only favorite captain, she had taken over command of squad 10 as the new leader. At the funeral as well, she, along with Hinamori, were one of the only two to show sadness at the ceremony. What pained her even more was to hear that she had been promoted to squad ten shortly after the war had ended. But she did know at the very least that her captain would appreciate her working. She even tried to drink herself to joy with LARGE amounts of sake, even though she could only feel a little bit of happiness even with it (after hitting the stage of being fully hammered).

However, no matter how much she tried to forget the horrible tragedy, nothing could stop her from having nightmares of the war almost 3 years ago. Almost once every week, she'd been having nightmares of seeing her captain dying over and over again like some never ending curse. Even when she tried to talk to Unohana about some way to sleep peacefully, nothing had worked. She gazed over to the side of her desk, seeing a picture of Hitsugaya as he slept. She smiled to herself as she picked the picture up, looking at it more closely. Licking her thumb once, she wiped off a splotch of dust she saw on the corner of the picture, giving it it's shine once more. As she gazed at the glistening picture, she couldn't help herself as she felt a tear drop slowly streaking down her face, missing her beloved captain.

"Hitsugaya..." She said sadly, holding onto the picture as if she was holding onto Hitsugaya's own life. She jumped a bit as she heard a strange knock on the door. She quickly slid the picture back into a desk drawer and wiped away one of her tears before replying. "Who is it?" She asked. She was expecting some form of verbal use as a reply, but all she got was another knock on the door. She reolled her eyes a bit, thinking it was someone who came to just annoy her, as she walked towards the door. As she opened it however, she grew a bit surprised as she didn't see anyone there. She looked left and right again before she looked down, gasping at the sight of the small child who was standing at her door step. "GAH!" She screeched as she fell backwards. Shiro just chuckled a bit as he happily ran up to Matsumoto's side, looking at her curiously.

"W-Who are you?!" Matsumoto stammered. Shiro just tilted his head curiously before the two of them looked back down towards the hall way, hearing the sound of running footsteps coming towards them.

"Shiro!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted worriedly. Shiro raised his arms up as Rukia scooped him up into her arms as hugged him tightly, feeling a wave of releif from finding him.

"Shiro? So that's his name?" Matsumoto asked as Ichigo helped her off the floor.

"Matsumoto, meet our new son Shiro." Ichigo greeted. Matsumoto's eyes widened at what he said before looking back at Shiro.

"Son?!" She said in shock and surprirse. She looked back as she saw Ukitake walking towards her. She could easily tell he had already met the boy.

"I can explain everything to you. In the meentime, perhaps you guys should see...you know..." Ukitake gestured. Ichigo and Rukia both nodded to each other as they walked down the halls. Just a few seconds after turning a different direction at the end of the hall way, Shiro looked back a bit startled as he heard a loud "WHAT?!" coming from Matsumoto. Silence maintained a bit along the way between the two parents as Shiro simply looked at where the two were heading. After awhile, Rukia finally spoke.

"How do you think she'll react?" Rukia asked curiously. Ichigo simply grinned as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't know that much. Last time I checked, she ended up quitting her place as the leader of the fifth division." Ichigo replied.

"Oh yeah, you got us both stuck with that job didn't you?" Rukia teased.

"Hey, it was that, or she would've died...

___________________________________________________________________________________

_**"HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!"**__ Hinamori stammered as tears streamed down her eyes. A few shinigami, Ichigo and Rukia included, watched in disbelief at Hinamori, who had her Zanpakto pointed directly towards the middle of her chest, planning on killing herself. Each passing minute, she inched her Zanpakto closer and closer to her chest. From the looks of it she was only three inches away from her own chest before she would kill herself. _

_  
About a week after the war, the funeral was held in Hitsugaya's honor. Many of the people who were there barely showed any signs of sadness except for Matsumoto and Hinamori who were both in tears completely. Even after Matsumoto made a slight recovery from the practical trauma that ensued after the funeral, Hinamori was in deep and total depression from his death, which she still blamed herself for. It only ate her up more as she heard that they had promoted Matsumoto to be the new leader of the tenth division. She kept contemplating about how they could easily just move on and forget all that had happened, even though it wasn't the case, but received no acceptable answer from them. _

_On the brink of insanity and guilt, she was ready to take her own life like she felt she had taken Hitsugaya's. No matter what shinigami have tried to say to her to get her to stop, nothing had seemed to be working, as everything they had said seemed to not even reach her because of her sadness. And everytime someone had tried to take a step closer to Hinamori, she simply pulled her sword closer to her chest unless they backed away again. Even as it had happened, she always reached a bit closer to her chest, knowing that even though she wanted to, bringing herself to kill herself was hard for anyone too. The current shinigami in the room, including Rukia, looked back as they heard Ichigo running into it._

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, surprised at the sight.

_"Ichigo, you got to help us!" Rukia practically demanded. "Everything we've said isn't working, and she's close to killing herself." Rukia stated. Another wave of gasps were heard by some of the shinigami as they saw the sword moving closer to Hinamori, practically touching her chest now. Ichigo simply stood there as he stared deep into her eyes, recognizing that old sight. He looked back as to when he had the exact same problem: after his mother had died. _

_He could remember the greif and guilt that filled her eyes as he remembered himself years ago. He had blamed himself for her death for a long time, even after he found out it was Grand Fissher's fault. Nothing could replace the feelings he had from blaming himself, nor could anything make him remove the guilt he felt. But with these memories returning, he grinned inside of his mind as he grew an idea, seeing how nothing else had worked._

_"Let her." Ichigo said boldly. Hinamori blinked a bit surprised as the other shinigami looked at him shocked at what he just said._

_"What the hell are you saying?!" Rukia stammered angrily. No matter how much of a pest she thought Ichigo had been in her life,_

_no matter how much he annoyed her, and no matter how many times he made her angry, she had never heard him saying anything so heartlessly as this._

_"Hey, why should I care if she kills herself? I mean, Hitsugaya was the weakling who couldn't even protect himself, no reason to..." Ichigo didn't even get time to finish his sentence as he quickly blocked the oncoming strike from Hinamori. He smirked a bit as he saw not just sadness, but now anger in her eyes._

_"__**HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HITSUGAYA LIKE THAT!!!"**__ She shouted. Ichigo flinched a bit startled as he felt himself being pushed back from Hinamori. _

_**Maybe I should've rethought my plan. **__Ichigo thought to himself nervously. He quickly jumped backwards as he quickly ran for it, narrowly dodging the oncoming lightning blast towards him. He looked back as he continued running, seeing Hinamori quickly dashing down to the end of the hallway he just turned from, firing another array of kido lightning towards him. He yelped a bit as he quickly ducked out of the way, concentrating on only running. _

_After about a few minutes of running, he grinned to himself as he saw the door, quickly picking up speed and dashing outside. The sun was just setting as an orange sky filled everything above the soul society. He was satisfied he was outside now, knowing that if the fighting had continued no one would get hurt and nothing would get destroyed from the battle. As he looked back, he saw Hinamori just coming outside, her Zanpakto in it's shikai state, glaring past the tears at Ichigo._

_"Take back what you said right now!" Hinamori shouted. Ichigo simply chuckled a bit to himself as he shrugged._

_  
"Hey, can I help it if what I said was true?" He teased. He quickly grabbed his zanpakto as he blocked the oncoming blast from Hinamori's zanpakto, getting blown back from the explosion. As he looked back, he quickly flashed stepped from one place to another to quickly dodge the oncoming kido spells that were shot at him. He could feel the tensity and rage from the spells themselves as Hinamori sent practically a never ending barrage of them towards him. Neither of them saw as the other shinigami running out the door, observing the battle at hand._

_  
"What the hell does he think he's doing?" One of the shinigami yelled confused._

_"He's gonna get killed unless we help him." Another one added. The two shinigami quickly pulled out their zanpaktos, ready to help Ichigo, but stopped as Rukia held her hand out in front of them._

_"Wait..." Rukia commanded, looking back at Hinamori. She couldn't tell if what she thought Ichigo was trying to do was right, but either way she saw it it was working. "Look at Hinamori for a minute..." Rukia commented. The two shinigami looked a bit curiously at her then back at Hinamori. Their confused expressions only increased as they couldn't see anything. _

_"So what? She's still the same, so what's wrong?" One of them asked._

_"Look at how she's breathing." Rukia stated. As the two shinigami looked agan, the gasped in surprise as they saw Rukia was right; Hinamori was breathing alot more than she was before, indicating that she was already getting tired. "Ichigo never planned on getting her angry for no reason in the first place. He's trying to get her to calm down."_

_Ichigo breathed a bit heavily after dodging for nearly half an hour. He was completely exhausted from the point of when they began as far as playing dodge ball with kido instead. He was glad that the other shinigami, Rukia included, knew what he was trying to do, and knew that by seeing Hinamori himself that she was to angry with him to even know what he was planning. Just by looking at her, he could hear her heavy breathing, and she had the zanpakto itself slouched on the ground, He smiled a bit as he sheathed his zanpakto. "Your too tired to fight Hinamori. Just stop it." Ichigo said as he walked back over towards him._

_"Shut up!" She shouted, swinging her zanpakto right towards him. She was stopped however as Ichigo simply grabbed her hand tightly that was holding the zanpakto, keeping it in place. She grunted as she tried to break her grip away, but to no success._

_"C'mon Hinamori, just stop." Ichigo commented._

"Shut up! I hate you!" She shouted angrily again. She pulled her fist back, ready to whack him in the chest, but instead collapsed to her knees as she sobbed loudly to herself. Ichigo patted her head softly, seeing how she was finally all warn out from her long fight. "I hate you...Hitsugaya wasn't weak...he wasn't..." She cried. Ichigo simply smiled as he rested his chin softly on the top of her head.

_"I know. I never meant any of that stuff. I would never say that about him." Ichigo replied. The two other shinigami and Rukia all looked at him in amazement at his plan. They never would've thought a plan like his would even work, but then again, they never bothered to try it in the first place. Rukia was most impressed though, never seeing this side of Ichigo before. Mostly just the smart part. "Just calm down Hinamori. You don't need to be sad all the time. Find a way to bring yourself out of your misery. I've done it so you can to." Ichigo added. Hinamori simply sniffled a bit as she looked up at him with watery eyes._

_"R-Really?" She asked sheepishly. Ichigo nodded a bit as he helped her stand back up. "B-But what am I suppose to do? How can I get rid of the pain?!" She asked, still crying into his chest._

_  
"Just find something, anything, that brings back memories of your pain, and forget all about it..."_

___________________________________________________________________________________

_**"SHE WHAT?!"**__ Ichigo stammered, jumping out of his chair. He, Rukia, and Ukitake were all sitting in Ukitake's office, discussing the sudden situation. For Ichigo, his day went from bad to worst. First he gets summoned to the soul society, then he's told he's the new fifth division captain, and Rukia is also a lietenant in his division. _

_"You really spoke out to her. She decided to quit and become a new teacher at the shinigami academy." Ukitake replied after telling Ichigo what Hinamori did._

_"But I didn't want to be the new captain! I was just deciding to keep herself from killing herself!" Ichigo protested, sitting right back in his chair._

_"Oh calm down, at least your not doing all the paperwork." Rukia argued._

_"I never asked to be a captain in the first place, and I really rather not." _

_"But Ichigo, you living in Karakura town has opened a new idea to the Soul Society. We've decided to place fifth division in the living world in order to help better maintain balance, as well as act quickly when needed in the the world of the living. Surely, you still live there...I hope." Ukitake teased._

_Ichigo felt his eye twitch for a second before he groaned, knowing that Ukitake had a point. Whether or not he really wanted to, and he REALLY didn't want to, he knew that he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of it. Besides, considering that he was the reason they are now without a fifth division captain, and the fact he already acts as a substitute shinigami, he thought he might as well go along with it. Still, the part which he didn't like, was having Rukia bugging him no matter where he went for probably the rest of his life..._

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Well we're here." Rukia stated as she stood in front of the Hinamori's house.

"Are you sure its a good idea to do this? Who knows how she'll react?" Ichigo complained.

"Hey, if everyone is to know about it we might as well tell her too." Rukia replied.

Ichigo just sighed a bit as he thought about how Hinamori was doing at this point, and how she would react to this. Even as Rukia knocked on the door, Ichigo looked at Shiro who was looking at the door curiously too, before looking back at the door. He shrugged off his feelings as he saw the door opening and Hinamori standing on the other side of it.

"Hi guys. What brings you here?" She asked, not noticing the little child in Rukia's arms.

"We want you to meet someone." Rukia answered. Hinamori gasped a bit curiously as she just saw the small white haired child in Rukia's arms.

"Oh, why hello there." Hinamori greeted happily. "What's your name?"

"His name is Shiro." Ichigo answered. That word rang in her ear like an echo as her whole body stiffened. She thought it was weird at first about who the kid was, but that name placed every little detail into it together. She saw deep in his eyes the same person who she lost long ago, thinking that she would never see him again.

"S-Sh-Shiro..." She muttered. With one loud groan, she fainted as she fell backwards. Ichigo just blinked a bit surprised and embarassed at this, not expecting this type of reaction.

"Holy crap I think we killed her."

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Well another mundo mondo update! Sorry for the delay on this one folks, been working on other chaps for other fanfics as well, and been getting this one up slowly. But don't worry, if it becomes a good success and I get reviewed for it a good # of times, I should be able to have the next one, hopefully, by the end of this week if everything works out just find. Remember to review and no flamming, flamming gets ya no where. Once again, thank Hitsu-taicho for letting me copy his idea!**


End file.
